1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices having various isolation regions and methods of fabricating the same, and a semiconductor module, an electronic circuit board, a data storage device and an electronic system including the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as a NAND flash memory and a DRAM include various isolation regions formed by forming trenches of various sizes and shapes and filling the trenches using an STI (shallow trench isolation) method.